User blog:DiVisive Shinobi/Why Do You Have To Follow Me Everywhere?!
Original Review by m11dsauce on Wednesday, January 20th 2016 I think it’s okay to say that Youngcaliman is probably one of the most respected members to ever come across this website. He has multiple EGL games (including this one!) and every single game of his since his beginning has been featured. Each and every game of his has a quality that very few can match up to. But, is it actually up to par with his other EGLs? Or is it all just hype? REVIEW: Just to start off, the story was touching. It was about a man who lost his child in an accident due to a man drinking while driving. And the gameplay is about the mental endeavours within his own mind, and to kill this man. Since it’s such a good story, I won’t spoil the rest of this poem for you. The story dug deep (which was its intentions). And in doing so, it helped build empathy for the protagonist throughout the run. It was very well developed, but I wish it kind of touched more on that subject. This game was nearly filled to the brim with intense gameplay and hard action. It’s a little too much for my liking, but I do have different preferences than others so I respect that. Don’t get me wrong; the unique action sequences in the game were fantastic. I just prefer more slow games than this. At some points, it seemed overwhelming for a normal player in the Algorithm creator like me, but it didn’t seem to affect others. Great action, but maybe a little less would be nice. The puzzles were a mix to me. Some of them were extremely clever and the player would of been able to find out before; others required before hand knowledge so you can perform the perfect sequence. The latter bugged me quite a bit throughout the game, but thankfully most were easily solvable by the player. And most of these puzzles weren’t some certain code; they were action puzzles. Every powerup on every level had some importance later on in the game, which was both clever and annoying. The puzzles were amazing, but maybe less sequence puzzles would’ve been perfect. The level design on this game was extremely intricate; it was like having multiple puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. It simply amazed me how a game to could fit so much stuff into 9 levels. Honestly, it felt like playing 20 levels. The decorations matched very well for the mood of the room; like orange-red would be for lava, prison would be for story, and so on. If I had to pick my favorite part of this game, it would have to be the design. CONCLUSION: Personally, I think It Follows is up to par, if not above par, than its fellow games. The story was gripping and made me wanted to play more. Most of the puzzles were great, even though some were specific sequences. And the level design on here was absolutely amazing. This game is one that sets standards for the future algorithm games. And I’m glad it made it into the EGL, even with it’s flaws. It fits just right in with the other four he has gotten into there. Category:Blog posts